The problem clearing the fletched end of an arrow from the adjacent side of a bow as it passes is one of long standing and became more acute with the advent of plastic vane fletching, which in general, is somewhat stiffer than the well established conventional feather fletching. Also the problem is more pronounced in hunting arrows having relatively heavy broadhead points. This is because such arrows require longer and wider fletching to stabilize arrow flight than do the lighter pointed target arrows.
Means for adjustably spacing the fore end of an arrow from the adjacent side of a bow just sufficiently so that the fletched rear end will clear in passing the bow are known to have been employed. Also such means have included yielding or flexible portions engaging the arrow so as to cushion any inward lateral thrust thereof which may result from variations in arrow flexing or release of the bow string under shooting conditions.
One such presently commercially available means for adjustably spacing the fore end of an arrow from the adjacent side of a bow employs a hollow rigid metal screw for threaded engagement in a screw threaded bore extending through the handle section of a bow and includes a spring loaded plunger longitudinally slidable in the hollow screw and projecting from one end thereof for engaging an arrow. In this arrangement a lock or jam nut on the hollow metal screw is employed to lock the screw in an adjusted position in the bow handle section and when applied to a bow having a wood handle section it requires the inclusion of an internally threaded metal ferrule. This arrangement is however relatively complex and costly due to the close manufacturing tolerances required for satisfactory operation.
Another such means is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,607. In this arrangement a mounting plate 26 on which the arrow rest is mounted moves with the rest and an integral flexible arrow spacing element 20 as adjustment is made so that, while the arrow spacing element 20 is adjustable with respect to the adjacent side of the bow, it is not adjustable with respect to mounting plate 26. It would obviously be just as essential that the flexible arrow spacing element be adjustable with respect to the mounting plate 26 as to the adjacent side of the bow to preclude interference to the passing fletched end of an arrow. Also this arrangement is relatively complex and costly to produce.